


'just wanna make you feel good'

by SympatriCuckoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration-fantasized, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Polyamory-fantasized, mild violence, papcest - Freeform, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympatriCuckoo/pseuds/SympatriCuckoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I know what your deal is, Fell,” Swap begins, tone soft and careless. “Demanding this, demanding that. Being an insufferable tit. You’re just trying to rile someone up to get them to put you in your place.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's difficult living with Fell!Papyrus and his thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'just wanna make you feel good'

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for smolandtolskeletons over at tumblr.  
> Posting here because there is a ridiculous lack of Papcest.
> 
> Title taken from the song ‘Wanna make you feel good’ by The System.
> 
> US Papyrus = Swap
> 
> UF Papyrus = Fell

“I know what your deal is, Fell,” Swap begins, tone soft and careless. “Demanding this, demanding that. Being an insufferable tit. You’re just trying to rile someone up to get them to put you in your place.”

 

“YOU DARE-?!” Eyes flaring red, Fell summons a bone and strikes out at Swap.

 

The blow never lands, the arc of the swing arrested in mid-air as Swap side-steps and grabs Fell’s wrist.

 

“WHAT…?! LET GO OF ME!” Fell tugs, trying to extricate himself and failing.

 

It’s clear that Fell expects retribution; he’s braced for an attack, physical or magical, and when Swap pushes him back into the wall, there’s a look of unsurprised expectation. Nevertheless, Fell glares up at Swap, and Swap is almost taken in by the bravado and disdain on Fell’s face. But if there’s one thing that Swap’s good at it’s reading people and Fell’s tells are practically screaming.

 

And so Swap is prepared when Fell retaliates. When Fell pushes forward, trying to upset Swap’s balance, Swap pulls as Fell pushes, angling Fell’s arm down and then pinning Fell back against the wall. Fell wheezes as the breath is knocked out of him.

 

“You see, you’re always so defensive to criticism, and you’re always on guard against attacks, and god-forbid you’re in a subordinate position you’re a giant ass. But when you get a compliment or approval? You light up and your soul _shines_.”

 

Fell stares, composure now visibly shaken. “J-JUST LET GO.”

 

“Sure. If you say ‘please, daddy’.”

 

Face flushing, Fell looks away, indecision clear on his face.

 

It’s quiet, and Swap is beginning to regret doing this, being pushy and calling Fell out on his dickery. He’s ready to start pulling away and excusing himself when Fell mumbles something.

 

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

 

Another grumble and then, “PLEASE. DADDY,” he grits out, enunciation crisp with mortification and annoyance.

 

Fell looks oddly adorable all red and flustered and obviously uncomfortable, and without thinking Swap leans forward, bracing himself against the wall, to press a kiss against his forehead. “Good boy.”

 

At that, the blush on Fell’s face becomes practically luminous. Swap chuckles as he senses a shift in Fell’s magical field.

 

“What’s got you all hot and bothered?” he asks, relinquishing his hold on Fell’s arm and stepping closer. “Was it the kiss or the praise?”

 

“THE…PRAISE,” Fell responds, haltingly, making eye contact before looking away quickly.

 

Swap leans in until their faces are a hairbreadth away. “Good boy,” he repeats, pitching his voice lower so it’s a croon. He enjoys the way Fell responds, breath hitching and pupils dilating. “Let Daddy take care of you.”

 

Fell nods, slowly. “YES, PLEASE, DADDY.” Fell shivers as the last word leaves his mouth and Swap is unsurprised at how needy Fell looks.

 

With his leg braced between Fell’s, Swap rubs his thigh against Fell’s clothed pelvis, the friction causing Fell to throw his head back and gasp.

 

“What do you want, babe?”

 

“I-I WANT TO PLEASE YOU.” Fell looks incredibly embarrassed. Swap gets it; it’s one thing to acknowledge a kink, but it’s a whole other story to put fantasies to voice.

 

But it doesn’t mean he isn’t going to push. It’s nice seeing Fell so wrong-footed, and Swap wants to see him squirm even more.“Oh yeah? What would you do?”

 

“DO I HAVE TO?” Was that a whine to Fell’s voice?

 

“Well, you don’t _have_ to,” Swap says, archly. “But it would _please_ me.”

 

Fell covers his face with both hands. His voice is quiet as he says, “WANT TO SUCK YOU-GET YOU NICE AND WET.”

 

Swap hums appreciatively, sliding his hands underneath Fell’s shirt. “Go on,” he urges.

 

“YOU TELL ME TO FINGER MYSELF.” Swap starts to explore Fell’s chest, tracing lightly over his ribs. Fell reaches down, grabbing Swaps hands to guide him to his most sensitive areas, then groans as Swap roughly rakes his fingers across the bone.

 

“I PUMP YOU WITH MY HANDS UNTIL THEY’RE DRIPPING WITH YOUR PRECOME AND MY SPIT,” Fell squeezes his eyes shut, allowing more of his weight to rest on Swap’s leg. “THEN USE THE MESS AS LUBE AND START PREPARING MYSELF.”

 

“You’d look so good on your knees,” says Swap. Reaching back, he ghosts a light touch between the vertebrae of Fell’s spine. “So eager to take my cock that you can’t even stop blowing me as you prepare yourself for me.”

 

Fell starts rubbing himself against Swap’s leg. “YESS,”he hisses. “AND WHEN YOU THINK I’M READY, YOU PULL AWAY AND ORDER ME TO RIDE YOU.”

 

“ 'Ride me’, huh?” Swap raises an eyebrow. “Then what do I do?”

 

“HAAH.” Fell grips Swap’s shoulders, dragging their bodies closer and burying his face in Swap’s neck. “YOU THURST A FEW TIMES, THEN HOLD ME STILL. AND YOU REACH BEHIND ME AND OPEN ME MORE.”

 

“Bet you’re squirming all over my dick.”

 

“YES, BUT YOU GRAB MY NECK,” Swap wraps a hand around Fell’s neck, pushing Fell’s head back against the wall. “UGH, AND TELL ME TO WAIT MY TURN. THAT YOUR BROTHER HAS BEEN ENJOYING THE SHOW AND WANTS TO JOIN.”

 

Swaps eyes turn steely. “Oh, Sans is there?” He grips Fell’s throat more tightly.

 

“MMMHM,” Fell moans out an affirmative,eyes closed, unaware of Swap’s protective jealousy. “AND HE FUCKS INTO ME. IT’S TIGHT AND IT HURTS SO GOOD.”

 

“I bet you want to be hurt,” Swap growls darkly. “Why don’t you go on? Finish your story.”

 

Fell shudders at the possessive edge to Swap’s voice “HIS COCK RUBS AGAINST YOURS INSIDE OF ME. YOU KISS EACH OTHER OVER MY SHOULDER AND THEN ORDER ME TO PLEASE MY DADDIES.”

 

At that, Swap’s anger lessens, and he relaxes his grip, trailing his fingers along the side of the Fell’s neck. “Oh? So Sans and I are both your daddies?”

 

“YES,” Fell sighs, arching into the touch.

 

“And you want to be good for _both_ of us?”

 

“YES.”

 

“Hmm.” Swap’s mind is whirring. He knows Sans had a crush on Fell, rather like he has a crush on Fell’s brother. Maybe…it would be nice to include Fell, as long as Fell understands that Sans was Swap’s first and foremost. And, he can just imagine how happy Sans would be…

 

“Good boy,” Swap says and watches as Fell smiles, pleased at the compliment. “So good, sharing that fantasy.”

 

Eyes soft and smiling, Fell looks happy.

 

“And good boys deserve to be rewarded. Would you like to come?”

 

“AH, YES PLEASE, DADDY! AH-!”

 

Swap reaches down, undoing Fell’s belt and pants, before wrapping a hand around Fell and stroking. Fell covers his mouth with a hand, muffling his cries.

 

“Nu-uh, none of that,” Swap chides, pulling Fell’s hand away. “Daddy wants to hear you.”

 

Swap jacks Fell, long, languid strokes that have Fell panting, cursing and pleading; begging for Daddy to go faster; for more, please. But Swap keeps his pace, enjoying the sight and sounds, praising Fell for being so honest, so lewd; complimenting him, saying he looks so cute like this.

 

Fell comes with a breathy exhale, coating Swap’s hand with red, and slumps down the wall pulling Swap with him. They end up on the floor, legs tangled together.

 

Swap is hard, an obvious bulge in his cargo shorts. Fell’s pants are undone, sliding even lower done his hips, dick wet and limp, hanging out of the zip.

 

Swap nudges his fingers against Fell’s open mouth, watches as Fell’s tongue laps at the mess before he pushes inside, scraping the come off on Fell’s teeth.

 

“Good boy,” he praises.


End file.
